


a colorful life

by orphan_account



Series: 30 weeks of writing prompts [8]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Ruining History (Web Series)
Genre: Anniversary, Art, Colors, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sara has a collection of colored pens and a knack for drawing incredible art and shane is enamored with her(Week 8 of my 30 weeks of writing prompts challenge: colored pens)





	a colorful life

When Shane first met Sara at Buzzfeed, he noticed her collection of colored pens almost immediately. As he walked over to her desk to introduce himself, he noticed that besides her laptop and a folder, the only object on her desk was a small cup that was filled with a variety of colored pens. There were some pens that were standard colors, like cherry red and forest green, but there were many other unique colors that were an interesting blend of other colors that Shane had never seen before, such as a faded aquamarine and a warm magenta. 

As time passed, Sara’s pen collection grew and she accumulated more colored pens to replace the ones that ran out of ink. She always carried a colored pen with her and during meetings, Shane noticed that Sara would doodle with those colored pens. Sometimes, if she forgot her colored pen, she would even use highlighters to color in certain areas of her drawings and her art would still look amazing.

It was no secret that Shane loved Sara’s art. He was constantly retweeting it and liking her art. Shane didn’t hesitate to compliment Sara’s art and never thought twice about introducing Sara as an artist in addition to being an extremely kind woman. 

Sara figured out he had feelings for her relatively quickly and they finally went on their first date together a year and a half after they met. Soon, Shane got to see more of Sara’s art and once they moved in together after a few years, colors began playing an important role in their relationship.

Rose pink was the shade of the pink-colored pen Sara used to write and decorate a Valentine's Day card for Shane. She had left it on his desk at work with a box of his favorite chocolates as she had a meeting to attend in the morning but the card was so heartfelt and touching that whenever Shane saw that shade of rose pink, he would remember every single word from that card written in pink pen.

Shamrock green was the color of the paint Sara used to paint the leaves on their apartment walls. When they first moved into their apartment, the walls were too white and there was too much uncovered space so Sara took it upon herself to add a splash of color to the apartment by drawing designs on the walls. As expected, the drawings turned out amazing per usual and every time Shane saw that shade of green, he would be reminded of home.

Royal blue and lemon yellow were the colors of the colored pens Sara decided to use to decorate Obi’s birthday card. Sara and Shane decided to celebrate Obi’s birthday and held a small party, meaning it was just them two and Obi. Shane bought a small birthday cake from a local supermarket and Sara decorated the house with balloons. She drew a card for Obi’s birthday with royal blue and lemon yellow colored pens and the card was so adorable that even Obi couldn’t help but admire it as he curled up next to the card, eyeing it with curiosity as he stuck out a paw and bumped it a little too hard, causing it to fall down. 

Shane was no artist but his four year-anniversary with Sara was approaching and he wanted to make something special for their anniversary. He knew that he wanted to create something with colors but he wasn’t the most artistic person. His drawings skills weren’t terrible but they weren’t the best either. 

He spent a few weeks brainstorming ideas and he finally decided on a perfect gift to give Sara. Shane kept his project a secret and he kept secrets well so Sara didn’t suspect a single thing. He would spend his lunch breaks eating lunch while watching art tutorials on YouTube with his earbuds in, ignoring his co-workers who he would usually chat with. Shane practiced the techniques he learned from videos in his spare time and when he finally felt like he was ready to start the project, he purchased the art supplies needed. 

Shane bought a large sheet of paper for drawing and sketched out the design that he had in mind. Surprisingly, he was able to translate the image from his mind to the paper relatively well, save for a few errors here and there. He carefully fixed the parts that needed improvements as he wanted to make the gift as perfect as possible before moving onto the next step.

After sketching, Shane carefully lined the sketch and erased all the lines before he moved onto coloring it. He decided to use watercolor as it looked like it was the easiest technique to use but it was still very difficult. Shane practiced painting the colors onto the paper with a practice sheet to make sure he didn’t use too much or too little water so the colors looked just right. 

It took Shane about three hours to finish painting the entire drawing with watercolor. There were a few water bolts but overall, the painting looked pretty good and Shane was rather proud of himself for working so hard to create the perfect gift.

On the day of their four year anniversary, Shane woke up early and set up the gift, framing it with roses and colored pens and when Sara woke up and walked into the living room, she was stunned by what she saw. Sara was moved to tears and as she picked up the art Shane created, she wiped away the tears that were sliding down her cheeks.

Shane has drawn a picture of Sara, him, and Obi in a meadow. The grass was lush, green, and full of life as colorful flowers dotted the landscape. Shane and Sara were lying next to each other on a blanket on the field, holding hands as Sara held a book above her face with her free hand. Obi was standing on his two hind legs in an attempt to catch a butterfly and everything in the picture was so calming and peaceful.

Sara framed Shane’s art and to this day, that photo still hangs in their living room, right above a pink-colored pen Sara left next to the television.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr[@luckysam78](https://luckysam78.tumblr.com/)! my bfu sideblog is [@tinsley-goldsworth](https://tinsley-goldsworth.tumblr.com/)! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
